


The Only Thing I Can Give You

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: M/M, True Demon Ending, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu has prevailed. God and his forces have been vanquished. And yet, Shu still feels he has only so much to offer to Futomimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing I Can Give You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Winter ’08  
> Prompt: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne – Demi-Fiend/Futomimi – After God's death – “It's only Forever.”

It was strange, and yet not at the same time, to think that the Absolute One was dead. He did not feel any different. He did not feel the _universe_ , or at least what little remained of the Vortex world decaying away around him, was any different.

Futomimi did not agree. Sometimes, he had said once the victory celebration had quieted down, I see too many possibilities for my visions to bear, and sometimes, only a void.

They had nonetheless retired together in what remained of Mifunashiro for a while, for one last time. Shura admired his beloved Manikin as he bathed, his demon heart still able to marvel over the ink black hair he knew was smooth as silk, over his soft skin glistening in the clear water.

He had not succeeded in offering Futomimi a world.

He hoped he would be happy with eternity.


End file.
